The present disclosure relates to optical waveguides, such as light guide panels/plates, and polycarbonate compositions especially suitable for such waveguides. Also disclosed herein are methods for preparing and/or using the same.
Optical waveguides, also known as light guide panels or plates, generally have a rectangular shape. They are designed to diffuse, scatter, or re-direct visible light from the edges of the panel so that the light is emitted uniformly from the surface of the panel. This light diffraction is often accomplished by creating small microstructures on the surface of the panel. For example, large liquid crystal displays (LCD) such as televisions or computer monitor screens typically incorporate light guide panels. For smaller LCDs such as those found in portable electronic devices or mobile devices, the light guide panels are often made via an injection molding process. The textured surface of such small light guide panels can be generated by pattern transfer from a textured surface of the injection mold. For example, the dimensions for such small optical waveguides can be 63 mm×32 mm×0.45 mm thickness.
From a design perspective, the industry trend is moving towards producing larger optical waveguides that are increasingly thin. Recent designs for mobile devices aim for slimness, with thinner walls and with wide and large display panels. This increases design flexibility and reduces the thickness of the overall device.
It would be desirable to identify compositions which are useful for producing such devices.